The Heart of a Child
by SImpression
Summary: Xehanort has captured Olette and brought her back to Radiant Gardens with him. He believes that she is one of the Princess of Heart, but when he begins to receive odd, unsettling feelings about her, will he continue to keep her there? Xehlette OneShot


Title: The Heart of a Child

Author: Riku-Keyblade/Silent Impression

Disclaimer: KH. Not. Mine.

Author's Note: Well, I got the idea to do this thing where you place names in a hat and you pull out two names and write a story about that pairing (I got the idea from someone that I am beta-reading for (see my profile for my information on thaaat.)) Anyways I did it with all of the KH Original Characters (excluding Master Xehanort and the Dark Soldier (but Aqua, Terra and Ven are in here). And I have thirteen pairings. For all of them I'm going to try and write it in the game's universe but if it isn't possible they will be AU's. 

Anyways, so here is the first one and it is Xehanort/Olette (I know such a weird pairing.) This takes place around 9 years before KH1 or so and Olette is aged at five years old. That's all you really need to know, hope you enjoy! Oh, and it IS in the game's universe (not an AU).

Summary: Xehanort has captured Olette and brought her back to Radiant Gardens with him. He believes that she is one of the Princess of Heart, but when he begins to receive odd, unsettling feelings about her, will he continue to keep her there? )Xehlette)

Pairing: Xehanort/Olette

Rating: Teen.

Category: Angst… I guess. Romance? Probably not. Adventure? Hmm…. Read and find out? Perfect.

Date Begun: Friday March 7th, 2008

Date Finished: Friday March 7th, 2008

Date Posted: Friday March 7th, 2008

He had been watching her sleep for the past hour. His mind was constantly going over all of the things that, despite his vast intellectual abilities, could go wrong. It was incredulous to think that he could make a mistake, but still – he enjoyed the ability to be prepared.

The girl was still in her soporific state however and the waiting was what was becoming obnoxious. He wanted the answers; he craved them as if they were an addiction – an addiction to knowledge. Besides, he was on the clock, what would the others think of this inappropriate situation?

The girl was naked – to say the least. She had various instruments attached to her, on her body. But the fact remained – she was nude, unconscious and with him. It wasn't the type of situation that society would approve of, and while Xehanort really didn't care about that at the moment – if Ansem the Wise had heard word of this he would be banished.

Thus he had to keep word of this secret from him, from all of them, until the time was right. Xehanort despised Ansem. All he ever did was hold him back, not letting him go further than Ansem had ever dared – had ever dreamed. The others were planning a mutiny, they were going to banish Ansem from Radiant Gardens and then they would take over. It would be a glorious thing.

They would finally be able to do the kinds of experiments that they wanted to – without any sort of barrier at all. It was something they had only dreamed about, but soon it would become a reality. The search for darkness, power and knowledge was fast approaching and Xehanort planned to lead it on.

"What are you doing Xehanort?" Xehanort turned around, slightly shocked – yet at ease – it was only Ienzo. Ienzo would understand. 'Who is that?" he asked, as he stepped closer to Xehanort and the naked five-year old.

"Her name is Olette," Xehanort replied, turning back to the girl. Her body lay upon a small operating table. Even though the table was small it was blatant how much smaller she was in comparison. "I believe she may be one of them – one of the princesses."

Ienzo's eyes twinkled. "How can you be so sure?" he stepped forward, placing a hand on the girls stomach, feeling her chest slowly rise and fall without fault.

"I'm not," Xehanort admitted, "but I plan on running a few tests that will let us be su-."

"Does Ansem know of this?" Ienzo interrupted, looking away from the girl to Xehanort.

"No," Xehanort replied firmly, his fist clenching a little. "That bête noire would never understand. I believe we need to make haste, Ienzo; the foolish man is holding us back even further as of late – it isn't good for our research at all."

Ienzo nodded, choosing to stare at the girl again. "She has a certain… scent," he said, "it's different from the people of Radiant Garden. Perhaps she is one of the Princesses of Heart."

"That's what I'm hoping," Xehanort said, "if we locate one, we may be able to use her to find the others, if not – perhaps she will lead us to the Keyblade." Ienzo nodded again, leaning down to her naked body and smelling her chest.

"Definitely different – almost pure," he said, more to himself than to Xehanort. "Do you plan on writing about this in your report?"

Xehanort shook his head. "If it isn't a success I would rather not."

"Doubtful now?" Xehanort shot him a glare through the corner of his eye which caused Ienzo to let out a small laugh. "Alright. I'll leave you; I best keep Ansem busy so he doesn't find out about you and the girl. I look forward to the results." He walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Finally, Xehanort was alone again. He had only wished that she would wake up. There must be a way to speed up the effects of the concoction he gave her – he really didn't expect it to last this long. When he tried it on test subjects the effects weren't as great. But they weren't Princesses of Heart – perhaps she was the real thing.

Looking at her peaceful body, something overcame him. No, it wasn't lust, or sexual desire…. it was something else, something else entirely. He didn't know how to describe it; it was like something he had never experienced before. But it was this wave of emotion that compelled him to do something he never thought he would do – he kissed her.

A soft kiss. Her lips felt smooth like velvet against his skin, and something made him want to lean in again, but as he did so, her eyes fluttered open. "So you have awakened at last," he said, a suggestive smile across his lips. Before she could even realize what was going on he had put a strip of tape over her mouth. It didn't take long for her to react however.

She struggled against the restraints that were on her wrists and legs. Her screams were muffled by the tape that kept her lips bound together, and the more that she saw the black-skinned man staring at her, the more the tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Shut up," he said, "that won't do you any good." But she didn't listen, if anything, she only shook harder. He let out a dramatic sigh as he pulled a syringe from the side table. He pushed down on the plunger, releasing the sedative into the girl's IV. Slowly, she began to calm down, but luckily remained conscious.

"Now," he began, "I'm going to run some tests on you, so if you cooperate this will be a lot less worse than it could be." She didn't move. "Alright…." Something in Xehanort felt bad for the girl. He could relate to her, waking up in a strange place – never being able to remember what happened to you. Yes, that was Xehanort's dilemma. He and her shared common ground but he didn't plan on letting that stop him from his objective.

He began to proceed with the tests, always keeping a keen eye on the girl to make sure that nothing he ever did would hurt her. It was something he had never expected of himself. Normally he wouldn't care of the patient, just as long as the experiment had remarkable results, but she was different – he couldn't imagine hurting her.

The closer he got to her, the more intense this 'warm, fuzzy' feeling inside of him would get and he simply couldn't comprehend it. She must be one. She has to be, he would tell himself. How else would that explain the feelings that he was getting – only a princess could be capable of that.

"Don't cry," he said, noticing the tears on her cheeks. He had finished all the tests; it was just the results he was waiting for. Softly he stroked her hair, running his fingers through it gently, but no matter what he tried to do or say, she wouldn't stop crying. It crushed him, knowing that he was hurting her in some way. "Please stop," he said. "Don't – It will be alright – I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Nothing he did fixed it. He was out of ideas, out of possible solutions and for the first time he felt like he was lost.

- - -

"She isn't one of them," Ienzo said, looking over the results with an obsessive eye – trying to make sure he was interpreting everything correctly.

Xehanort stood there, his arms crossed in front of him. "Then what was that feeling?"

"Feeling?"

"When I was near her, I got this feeling – this emotion – over me. It was like nothing I had ever felt…," he trailed off, realizing how odd it must have sounded, especially coming from him.

"Well, Xehanort, if I may so incline, I believe I know the answer," he said, looking down at the girl once more. She was unconscious again, as Xehanort had given her another concoction. This one, while also knocking her out, erased her memory of these past events. Xehanort didn't want her to ever recall something like this, something so traumatic. She had an effect on him.

"Well? What is it?" he snapped. He was inpatient. Being confused wasn't something that Xehanort enjoyed to experience, it reminded him of his past, and that was something he tended to want to not think about.

"Children's hearts are different from adults' in that they are purer. Children are purer," he said, "They are filled with hope and light and I think hers was so strong that it effected even you. It relinquished some of the darkness surrounding your heart and that was the feeling that you obtained."

Xehanort didn't say anything.

"When hearts are in close proximity, they feed off of one another. You can feel someone else's heart as your own if they radiate enough power. Well, hypothetically, even if someone who was without a heart was near someone who had one, if that one person's heart is strong enough, they may even make the one without a heart feel like they have one themselves. But that's just an example, we know that no one can actually be without a heart; they would simply become a heartless. But do you understand? Xehanort?"

"Send this girl back to Twilight Town," he said, bitterly. "And when you get back, we will be moving forward with our banishment of Ansem. I want the answers now and I won't stop until I get them."

Ienzo froze. He stood there, contemplating exactly what had happened, but decided it best not to argue. He bowed, "anything else?"

"Bring me the little girl from the library – the redhead – now!"


End file.
